Viva Piñata: The Warp Portals
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Piñata Island will never be the same again...warp portals leading do different realms appear, and the Viva Piñata gang travel among them to met new friends and make enemies...all the action, comedy, and fun rolled into one in the first Viva Piñata fanfic!
1. The Warp Portals

**Viva Piñata: The Warp Portals**

By **Yoshizilla**

Author's Notes: Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! (stops singing and turns to the screen) Whoops, I guess I was singing too much Viva Piñata. Oh well, I love the show, and I'm looking forward to getting the game, so what can you ask for? A story about them. And since this is the ONLY Viva Piñata story at this point (or at least the FIRST story on Fanfiction Net), I'm happy to say that I'll be constantly looking forward to all the trouble I'll go through. And now, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Viva Piñata belongs to Rare Ltd. and Microsoft. The show also belongs to 4-Kids, but not the game, so ha-ha. Erm, did I insult you all just now? I'm sorry.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on the tropical and peaceful Piñata Island, where all of the piñatas live, dance, and dream of being chosen one day to entertain people all over the world at parties. And its' times like these that piñatas tend to be seriously wild...especially when it comes down to the 1st event of Piñata Island history - The Warp Portals. 

"Paulie, look!" Fergy said excitedly, the rainbow-colored Fudgehog being more perky than ever, "It's coming! The warp portals!"

Paulie sighed. "Fergy, come on - it's only just a new extraordinary thing that's happened here on good ol' Piñata Island since Hudson Horstachio published his new book, "Wow, I'm Popular"," The red Pretztail said to Fergy.

Fergy started hoping up and down in excitement. "Oh boy, oh boy! We'll be the first ones to go through the Warp Portals!"

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!" Said the infamous Bonboon in a red-and-white uniform with a yellow hat, "Be the first to see the other dimensions of time and space!"

Paulie and Fergy got onto the platform, and both looked at the red-and-purple Warp Portals in awe.

Fergy gasped. "Wow..." He reached into one of the warp portals with his left hand, and pulled it back. He laughed with excitement. "WOW! The warp portal is AMAZING!"

Paulie nodded his head sideways, being a bit cautious. "I don't know, Fergy - let me take a look." He poked his head into the warp portal in the center, when he fell into it, screaming.

All of the piñatas gasped, especially Fergy, who was the most surprised.

"PAULIE!" Fergy cried, "I'll rescue you!" He prepared to go into the warp portal, but was pulled back by the other piñatas.

"Wait, Fergy!" Hudson Horstachio shouted, pulling Fergy by his right leg, "You just can't go in! Who knows what lies in there to Piñata kind?"

Fergy started whimpering. "But Hudson! I just can't leave Paulie all by himself!" The green Fudgehug retorted, "It's a Piñata's duty to protect another Piñata from harm, no matter what!"

"But what if you don't come back?" Tina Twingersnap asked.

Teddington Twingersnap followed up. "Think of it, man. What would happen to you if YOU got lost in there?"

Fergy struggled. "I don't care what you guys think will happen to me! I'm getting Paulie, no matter what!" He shook all of the piñatas off of him, and the green Fudgehog ran into the center Warp Portal.

"FERGY!" Hudson, Tina and Teddington, and all of the other piñatas shouted, as they watched Fergy fall through the fabrics of space and time.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Different Worlds

**Viva Piñata: The Warp Portals**

By **Yoshizilla**

Author's Notes: Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! (stops singing and turns to the screen) Whoops, I guess I was singing too much Viva Piñata. Oh well, I love the show, and I'm looking forward to getting the game, so what can you ask for? A story-whoa, talk about deja vu. I must really be hooked on Viva Piñata, because I keep talking about them. Dah well, enjoy the next chapter, because it has more piñata

Disclaimer: Have you ever been mooned by an idiot before? Than that is how you feel when your favorite videogames get panned by critics (cough cough GAMEINFORMER coughcough), so it's best to avoid stupid situations such as these. Now enjoy the show-er, I mean, the story. Yes! Enjoy the story. Heh, heh, heh...

* * *

"We gotta go and get back Fergy and Paulie!" Hudson Horstachio shouted to the other piñatas. "Who knows what could happen to those two?"

Teddington Twingersnap sighed. "Hudson, don't hurt yourself. First of all, short-term memory is Ella's trait, and second of all, I thought that you didn't want to go in there!"

Tina Twingersnap bonked Ted with her own head. "Ted, stuff it down your throat! Hudson clearly cares deeply for Paulie and Fergy, and you're not helping!"

Ted bonked back. "Well, you're not helping, either, now are you, Tina Twingersnap?"

Tina snapped. "Jeeze! What is your problem, Teddington?"

"You're my problem, Tina!" Ted shouted back, making the other piñatas watch nervously.

Hudson growled. "No! I'm not just going to stand here!" He ran into the warp portal in the center.

Ella Elephanillagasped. "Guys, look!" She pointed at the warp portal. "Hudson Horstachio just ran in!"

All of the piñatas, including the bonboon in the red-and-white uniform, gasped in horror.

Teddington groaned. "Well, I guess that means we'll have to go in, too."

Tina nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's a piñata's duty to protect another piñata in honor and truth!"

Franklin Fizzlybear stood up. "Then what the heck are we waiting for?" He ran towards the warp portal in the center. "Let's go!" He went through, and was throughly followed by Tina and Teddington Twingersnap.

All of the other piñatas looked at each other.

"Well, now what do we do?" Pecky Pudgeon asked,holding his precious camera in his hands.

Ella Elephanillashrugged. "I don't know. I can't remember anything," She said.

* * *

Paulie Pretztail woke up, and he shook his head. "Urgh...man, what a crazy ride..." He got up, and looked around. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in disbelief. "...I don't think I'm on Piñata Island anymore..." 

"Look, princess!" Shouted a young male voice, "There's something over there!"

"What is it, Toad?" A feminine, slightly older voice asked.

Paulie gulped. "Uh oh..." He says to himself, worried, "Looks like I got trouble on my hands..."

* * *

Hudson Horstachio woke up. He blinked and got up. "Oh...my aching head..." He looked around. "Where am I?" He asked himself, surprised and worried at the same time, "This isn't Piñata Island..." 

"Corphish, I choose you!" Shouted a loud, male voice, which sounded like it came from a teenager.

Hudson blinked. "Corphish?" He asked himself, "What the heck is a Corphish? Is it a fish piñata?"

* * *

Tina Twingersnap and Teddington Twingersnap both woke up and moaned in pain as they looked around. 

"Well, Ted..." Tina started, "We're certainly not in Piñata Island anymore..." She notice that there were no trees anywhere, and that there were many ruins and statues of aliens.

Ted gulped. "Maybe...this could be the fabbled Ruffian Palace?" He said, continuing to gulp.

Tina shook her head. "No...it's too impossible...I think maybe we're in some futuristic-"

BOOM!

"AHHHHH!!" Tina and Teddington Twingersnap screamed, being blasted into the statues by the powerful explosion.

A woman in a orange, space armor suit appeared from the debris, with a green cannon in her right arm. She noticed Tina and Ted. "No...I thought there weren't anymore monsters here!" She gasped, before she readied her gun, "Well, this time, I'll make sure to get the last..."

Tina and Teddington Twingersnap both held onto each others' necks in fear, as they whimpered while the strange armor warrior charged up her cannon.

"You monsters will regret messing with Samus Aran, prime bounty hunter!" She shouted, coming closer to Tina and Ted.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Mario and Pokemon Universes

**Viva Piñata: The Warp Portals**

By**Yoshizilla**

Author's Notes: Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! (stops singing and turns to the screen) Whoops, I guess I was singing too much Viva Piñata. Oh well, I love the show, and I'm looking forward to getting the game, so what can you ask for? A story-whoa, talk about deja vu. I must really be hooked on Viva Piñata, because I keep talking about-oy, I did it again, didn't I? Look, just because I copy the same exact thing I wrote for the beginning of a chapter before, doesn't mean that I can't give a chance to make the chapter a teeny bit longer. And I know people are reading this story, because this story has over 300 hits. And I thank the guys who liked this story and even had the time to review it - a few of them who know who they are - because they can actually make a difference much later in the story. So remember, ladies and gentlemen, if you have a good idea for the story, and you want it to appear in the later chapters, you HAVE to review. Phew, that was quite a lot I said. That is all. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: What, what? You want me to repeat EVERYTHING I said in the previous 2 chapters AGAIN? (Sigh) Don't you have enough of Viva Piñata being owned by Microsoft and Rare Ltd., and aren't you tired of hearing that Mario, Pokemon, and Metroid belong to Nintendo? (groans and shakes head)

* * *

Paulie gasped as he saw a female human in a pretty, pink dress and a small, mushroom boy with a blue vest approach him. "Ummm...who are you...?" Paulie asked, the red Pretzeltail being frightened.

The female human giggled. "You're quite for a strange fellow. I'm Princess Peach Toadstool," She introduced herself.

The mushroom boy hopped up and down. "And I'm Toad! Nice to meet you!" He cheerfully squealed.

Paulie's left eye twitched. "Oh great...a human and a mushroom...talking to me...a piñata..." He groaned to himself, sweatdropping.

Peach looked at Paulie strangely. "Wait, did you just say that you're a piñata?"

Paulie nodded. "Yup, I'm Paulie Pretzeltail!" He grinned.

Toad cheered. "YAY! We can use a good piñata for Toadette's party!"

Paulie lost his grin. "Wait, what?"

Peach giggled, picking up Paulie. "Oh, you're cute, but you're full of delicious candy!"

"And we're gonna bash you good 'til you give up all your candy!" Toad laughed, as he and Peach started walking back to the castle.

Paulie screamed. "Ahhh! No! I'm too young a sexy piñata to be bashed up!" He screamed, before he sighed and muttered to himself, "I hope Ferny is all right..."

* * *

Hudson awaited the strange creature he has heard of earlier. He got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on, if you know what's good for you!" He shouted.

At the very exact moment, a small, red lobster appeared out of the thrown Pokeball, and it got into a fighting stance. "Corphish!" It shouted.

Hudson sweatdropped, looking at the Corphish in disbelief. "Wha? That thing is no piñata!" He said to himself, when he noticed four humans and a small, yellow, electrical mouse running towards him and the Corphish.

"Wait, Corphish!" The male human with the red hat and the blue-and-green shirt said, "I don't think I seen this Pokemon before..."

Hudson only blinked. "Wha...? What's a Pokemon...?"

The girl in the red shirt and white skirt gasped. "Oh my gosh! I think it's a new Pokemon!"

A younger, glasses-wearing boy in brown shorts and a green short looked carefully at Hudson. "I don't know, May. It looks like it's a piñata..."

Hudson let out of a sigh of relief. "Finally, I get recognition for what I actually am," He said, smiling.

All of the humans gasped in horror. "AHHH!! IT TALKS!!" They screamed in unison.

"PIKACHU!!" The yellow, electrical mouse peeped.

Hudson rolled his eyes. "Of course I talk. I AM from Piñata Island, and I-" He gasped in horror. "Oh! I'm talking, to HUMANS!" He started running around in circles, screaming.

All of the humans and the yellow, electrical mouse sweatdropped.

"Uhhh...are you all right?" The older human asked, wearing a brown-and-orange vest and green pants.

Hudson started breathing rapidly. "I'm...Hudson...Horstachio...and who...are...you...?" He asked, wheezing.

The boy in the red hat chuckled. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" He pointed at the yellow, electrical mouse on his shoulder. "And this is my buddy, Pikachu!"

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, squealing as he bowed to Hudson, in terms of introducing himself. "Pika pi, Pikachu!"

Hudson blinked. "Pallet Town? What the heck is Pallet Town?" He asked himself.

The older male smiled. "My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon Breeder!"

Hudson raised his left hand, er, hoove. "Erm...aren't there Piñata Breeders?"

The girl giggled, hoping up and down. "I'm May, and I'm a Pokemon Coordinator!"

Hudson smiled, nodding. "Reminds me of the dancing contests back on good old Piñata Island," He added.

The young boy shook Hudson's left hoove. "And nice to met you. I'm Max, May's younger-" He coughed a bit, "And smarter-" May growled angrily while Hudson gulped, "Brother."

Hudson chuckled nervously as he shook with Max. "Yeah...it's nice to meet you all!" He enthusiastically said.

The four humans smiled, as did Pikachu, who appreciated Hudson's comment.

Hudson chuckled, before he sighed and muttered to himself, "Gee, I hope Fergy and Paulie are all right..."

* * *

Fergy shook his head, looking around himself as he got up. "What the...? Where am I?" He noticed that there were many buildings and trees. "This isn't Piñata Island...where am I?" He asked, before he was knocked out by a speeding blue blur.

The speeding blue blur happened to be...Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Hey, are you all right?" Sonic asked, rushing to the injured Fergy.

Fergy mumbled, moaning to himself about where he was and what happened to his friend, Paulie. "Ourgh...I gotta get out of here...I really hope Paulie is all right..."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Sonic and Metroid Universes

**Viva Piñata: The Warp Portals**

By**Yoshizilla**

Author's Notes: Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! (stops singing and turns to the screen) Whoops, I guess I was singing too much Viva Piñata. Oh well, I love the show, and I'm looking forward to getting the game, so what can you ask for? A story-whoa, talk about deja vu. I must really be hooked on Viva Piñata, because I keep talking about-oy, I did it again, didn't I? Look, just because I copy the same exact thing I wrote for the beginning of a chapter before, doesn't mean that I can't give a chance to make the chapter a teeny bit longer. And I know people are reading this story, because this story-ach I REALLY gotta stop doin' this so often. But that's just me, ladies and germs! (Bada boom) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh God no, not you again. Look, if you're that desperate at looking like idiots or if you're wanting to get free publicity, go see Trolly Polly. Or Flame Rising. Or some other crap like that. I'm just a tiny, whiny disclaimer.

* * *

It was nighttime in Station Square, and Sonic the Hedgehog was speeding along the streets, with Fergy on his back. 

"Aren't you going a bit too fast?" Fergy asked, clinging onto Sonic.

Sonic laughed. "Of course not! Why would Inot go so fast?" He looked behind him, only to see that Fergy crashed into a stop sign. Sonic sweatdropped and he ran backto Fergy. "Errr...you all right?"

Fergy moaned in pain, having the infamous anime swirleys in place of his regular eyes.

**A Few, Unnecesary Minutes Later**

"Oooh..." Fergy moaned, "I think I lost some of my candy...or did I?"

"Nonsense." Sonic laughed, picking up Fergy, "You just, um, have lost a bit of your memory. Yeah, that's it."

Fergy fumed, jumping from Sonic's arms and facing the blue hedgehog. "Oh, so you're saying I have bad memory loss? Just because Fudgehogs are greedy and sugar-lovers, doesn't mean you can just take meanful jabs at us!" He barked.

Sonic yelped. "Hey, calm down..." He grinned, getting an idea. "If you're that perky, how 'bout a race?"

Fergy chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "You're on, blue boy." He got into a racing position. "Ready? Set...GO!"

As soon as Fergy said that, Sonic blasted across the streets, leaving the poor, rainbow-colored Fudgehog in the dust.

"...I didn't know he could go THAT fast..." Fergy gasped, "But I'll do my best, anyway!' He started running as fast as he could, after Sonic's hot trail.

* * *

Franklin Fizzlybear blinked. "Umph...where am I?" He turned around to see that he was in a tropical forest. "Whoa, I never knew that Piñata Island was so...colorful!"

"Hey Diddy, look what I found!" Shouted a loud, male voice, "I think it's a bear, or a Gnawty!"

"Gnawty?" Franklin made a weird face, "What the heck is a Gnawty?" He screamed when the big ape, who wore a red tie with the words 'DK' on it, jumped in front of him.

"What's up?" The big ape introduced himself, 'I'm Donkey Kong, and welcome to Kongo Jungle!"

Franklin smiled, shaking Donkey Kong's hand. "Great seeing you, dude!" He then thought to himself, "Gee, I hope Hudson Horstachio and Tina and Teddington Twingersnap are doing all right..."

* * *

Tina and Teddington Twingersnap (AN: Phew, it takes so long to write that over and over again) were following Samus Aran, with poor Teddington being dragged on by Tina as usual.

"Ow! OW!" Ted moaned, "I still don't understand why we're following this bounty hunter! What if she's dangerous?"

Tina scoffed. "Yeah, dangerous that you screamed in horror at the sight of her cannon?"

"Well, you screamed, too!" Ted retorted, before his head collided with another rock. "Ow! And I hate being dragged! Ow!"

Tina sighed. "Well, get used to it - I happen to have been dragged, too." She recalled, before she stopped, and looked at Samus Aran, who also stopped. "What's wrong, Samus?"

Samus growled. "It's him...I know it's him..."

Ted picked up his head. "It's...who...?" He asked, still being injured after the bumpy ride.

Samus looked down. "It's Ridley...I can sense where he's been all over this planet..." She started growling. "That stupid monster has been seen over Brinstar for a long peroid of time, and to this day, I'm still being followed by him..."

Ted then got an idea. "HEY! I know what we can do!" He said, smiling.

Tina moaned, slapping her forehead. 'Ugh. What is it, Ted?" She asked, heastitated as usual.

Ted looked up at the floating platforms. 'We'll wait here until that Ridley monster comes, and then, we strangle him. That way, Samus will be able to get a clear shot at the monster."

"A terrific idea..." Tina started, "...Thatwill turn out stupid." She added, smirking.

Teddington growled. "I'd like to see YOU think of anything better!" He retorted, glaring at Tina.

Tina growned. "What is your problem?"

"You." Teddington hissed, "And if we get killed, it'll be your fault."

Samus hushed the two Twingersnaps. "Be quiet, you two. I can sense Ridley..." She said, as she prepared to fire her cannon.

Teddington and Tina looked at each other, and then back at the wall at the other end, where a purple hand broke through...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Donkey Kong Universe

**Viva Piñata: The Warp Portals**

By**Yoshizilla**

Author's Notes: Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! Viva Piñata...filled with fun! Filled with fun! Viva Piñata...don't beat 'em, join 'em! Don't beat 'em, join 'em! (stops singing and turns to the screen) Whoops, I guess I was singing too much Viva Piñata. Oh well, I love the show, and I'm looking forward to getting the game, so what can you ask for? A story-whoa, talk about deja vu. I must really be hooked on Viva Piñata, because I keep talking about-oy, I did it again, didn't I? Look, just because I copy the same exact thing I wrote for the beginning of a chapter before, doesn't mean that I can't give a chance to make the chapter a teeny bit longer. And I know people are reading this story, because this story-ach I REALLY gotta stop doin' this so often. But that's just-I know, I KNOW. I just HAD to do it again. Well, this will be very special, because this author's note will have a cameo appearance of Langston Lickatoad! Yayness! Which means that the chapter will be slightly better, and not stupid at all! And it's all about Donkey Kong Country and the hip-and-happening Franklin Fizzlybear. Toodles! (shudders) I can't believe I actually said 'toodles'. (shudders some more)

Disclaimer: ...Why do you keep pestering me and Yoshizilla? JUST WHY? (gets knocked unconcious by Langston Lickatoad)

Langston Lickatoad: (smiles) I love being me. (chuckles)

* * *

Donkey Kong smiled. "Aww right, yo! Let me go get my buddy, Diddy!" He turned around to his treehouse, and he shouted, "Hey Diddy! Come down, we got a new friend!"

"A new friend?" A younger, more energetic male voice shouted, as a smaller monkey with a red shirt and a red hat ran from the jungle interiors to Donkey Kong and Franklin Fizzlybear. "Hey Donkey Kong! Who's this?"

Franklin smiled. "Sup, dude? I'm Franklin Fizzlybear, and I'm one hot-spankin' piñata!" He laughed.

Diddy stared blankly at him. "Uhhh...yeah, that's nice..." He said, chuckling nervously as he whispered to Donkey Kong, "How do you manage to put up with this weirdo?"

"Diddy Kong!" Donkey Kong shouted in aghast, seeing Franklin frown and lower his head. "Be nice!" He patted Franklin on the back. "Don't worry, buddy bear - he didn't mean it. He's just like that whenever we see new friends."

Franklin smikled a bit. "Thanks, Donkey Kong. I'd appreciate it, dude."

"No problem." Donkey Kong replied, and then he heard his cell-phone (AN: on't ask about it, I just put it in for no apparant reason) rang, and he picked it up. "Yello? Dad? Is it you?"

"Of course it's me, you sad excuse for a son!" Cranky Kong growled from the other end of the phone, "Who do you THINK it was anyhoo?"

Donkey Kong shrugged. "I don't know, the Candy Man?" Diddy slapped his forehead while Franklin sweatdropped. Donkey Kong chuckled nervously, and he said to the phone, "So what's up, prune face?"

* * *

We switch to Donkey Kong's treehouse, where Cranky is calling from.

"Who are you calling-" Cranky was about to start, when he then saw a group of Kremlings taking boxes full of yellow bananas away. "HEY! Stay away from those bananas, you krusty crocodiles!'"

"Make us, old monkey butt," One of the Kremlings laughed, "There's nothing you can do about it, so just give up!"

Cranky got up. "No! Not unless you want a barrel of pain!" He started throwing red-and-yellow barrels at the Kremlings, causing them to crash on the floor and drop the banana boxes.

The Kremling leader, Krunch, came in. "Hey! I thought you guys were suppose to get the bananas!' He said.

One of the Kremlings got up and started waving his hands crazily in the air. "We did! But that stupid, old, craky ape knocked us down!" He pointed at Cranky.

Krunch turned to Cranky, and he snarled. "So you think you're going to be heroic, huh?"

Cranky whacked Krunch on the head with his walking staff. "Watch your mouth, young Kremling punk! I've been in the videogame business for over 27 years! I can take you down!"

"Oh really?" Krunch said, tripping Cranky Kong and taking his staff, "We'll see about that!" He then started beating down Cranky with the old monkey's own walking staff.

* * *

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Franklin Fizzlybear all winced as they heard Cranky moaning everytime he got hit by Krunch.

"Ummm...dad?" Donkey Kong asked. The phone then phased out.

Diddy threw his hat onto the ground and angrily stomped on it. "Darn it! The Kremlings are causing havoc as usual!"

Donkey Kong patted Diddy. "Don't worry. We'll just kick their butt as usual, but with honey this time!" He took out several jars of honey, and chuckled.

Franklin's eyes widened with joy. "D-d-did you just say honey?"

Donkey Kong nodded. "I sure did, my beary friend! Let's go, and kick those Kremlings' butts!"

"YEAH!" Diddy and Franklin cheered, as the three furry characters ran towards Donkey KOng's Treehouse, with Donkey Kong still holding the various jars of honey.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
